1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to steps which can be stored for transport which can be used as support platforms for servicing vehicles or for entry of vehicles.
2. Prior Art
Folding steps have been advanced in the prior art, including folding steps which are used for entering and departing from high vehicles such as trucks. Also parallel linkage folding steps have been utilized for camping trailers and the like.
In most of the prior art devices complex linkage is necessary, raising the cost, and making operation difficult.